Demografia e Kosovës
thumb|right|300px| struktura etnike e popullsisë së Evropës viti 1896 Duhet menduar se një pjesë e mirë e elementit shqiptar kosovar i ka rrënjët e tij në popullsinë e vjetër ilire-shqiptare që mbisundonte aty që prej antikitetit. (Michel Aubin, Du mithe..., f.2; G. Ostrogorski, Serska oblast posle Dushanove smrti, Beograd, 1965; S. Novakoviq, Srpske oblasti X i XI veka; Skënder Anamali – Muzafer Korkuti, Ilirët dhe gjeneza shqiptare, Tiranë 1971, etj.). Sipas historiani të çek, Konstantin Jireçeku, në vepren e tij ‘’Historia e serbëve’’ shqiptarët në mesjeten e hershme kanë humbur shumë tokë nga serbët, por megjithatë ata janë një popull që nuk vdes. Nga këto dhe shkrime tjera bëhet e ditur që këtë territor e kanë banuar shqiptarët. Që në mesjetë mereshin si një popull i vjeter krisher me kulturë të lartë qytetare. K. Jireçek, Istorija Srba, Beograd, 1952,f.86 Me ndarjen e kishës krishterë më 1054 në Kishën ortodokse të lindjes dhe në Kishën katolike të perëndimit, një pjesë e shqiptarëve të Kosovës lindore, që nga Kaçaniku deri në Mitrovicë, kanë qenë kryesisht ortodoksë, nën ndikimin e shtetit Bizantin ortodoks, kurse pjesa tjetër e shqiptarëve të Kosovës kanë qenë kryesisht katolikë, nën ndikimin e Romës e të Venedikut.Argumentet dhe metodat e politikës ekspansioniste serbe - Mark Krasniqi Shqiptarët në Kosovë përmenden edhe në dokumente (krisobula) kishtare-shtetërore serbe në kohën e sundimit të Nemanjiqëve në shek. XIV, sidomos fshatrat rreth Prizrenit, dhe në Drenicë, me zhbërjen e shtetit të car Dushanit, pas betejës së Maricës më 1371, dokumentet raguziane dhe osmane dëshmojnë se Prizrenin, Pejën dhe krejt Rrafshin e Dukagjinit e zotëruan kryezotërinjtë shqiptarë Ballshajt, Kastriotët e Dukagjinët. Janë të shumtë dokumentet historike për prezencën masive të shqiptarëve në Kosovë e në Maqedoni në mesjetë. Nga dokumentet e Vatikanit shihet qartë veprimi i klerit ortodoksë serb në sllavizmin e shqiptarëve dhe në uzurpimin e kishave katolike, sidomos në Prizren, në Mitrovicë, Novobërd, në Mal të Zi etj., për çka edhe papa ka intervenuar pranë autoriteteve serbe.Argumentet dhe metodat e politikës ekspansioniste serbe - Mark Krasniqi Lëvizja e numrit të popullsisë Për të njohur lëvizjen numrit të popullsisë së Kosovës në të kaluarën është shum vështirë për shkak se nuk kemi të dhëna të sakta. Njohjen e numrit të popullsië mund të bëhet nga viti 1880, mandek me regjistrimin e popullsisë së vitit 1921 dhe në vitin 1931 në kohën e Jugosllavisë së parë, pas Luftës së Dytë Botërore, në Jugosllavinë e Dytë me regjistrimin e popullsisë së viteve 1948, 1953, 1967 dhe 1981. Në vitin 1880 vlerësohët se Kosova kishte rreth 240 000 banorë, ndërsa pas 100 viteve ( 1981) arrinë në 1584 000 banorë, ose 6.6 herë më shumë. Shikuar për periudhë të gjatë , popullsia e Kosovës shënoi rritje positive mirpo, nëse analizohet lëvizja në periudha më të shkurta kohore, atëherë del në pah se Kosova shënon humbje në numër në mes viteve 1910-1921 për 36 000 veta, bëhen shpërngulje të popullsisë shqiptare dhe myslimane drejt Turqisë e vendeve tjera për periudhën 1930 – 1941 dhe pas Luftës së Dytë Botërore në vitet 1951 – 1966 ( rreth 250 000 banorë) si dhe pas vitit 1990 e deri në pëfundim të Luftës në qershor të vitit 1999 ( rreth 500 000 banorë). Rritja e shpejtuar e popullsisë në Kosovë pas votive të 60-ta të shekullit XX, ishte rezultat i shtimit të lartë natyrorë, për shkak të zvoglimit të shkallës së mortalitetit dhe për shkak të ndërprerjes së shpërnguljeve të popullsisë deri në vitet e 90-ta. Popullsia e Kosovës për 43 vite ( 1948 – 1991) shënoi rritje gjithësej për 1223 000 banorë ose për 2,67 herë, pra, kishte rritje vjetore për 23 në 1000 banorë. Dyfishimi i popullsisë ndodhi për 29 vite , ndërsa dyfishimi tjetër mund të ndodhte në vitin 2006, mirpo për ndryshimeve të rrethanave ekonomike e politike, përkatësisht emigrimit të gati 0,5 milion banorëve të rinj, kryesisht shqiptarë dhe zvoglimit të shtimit natyrorë, ky dyfishim do të shtyhej më larg, ngase Kosova në vitin 2003 nuk i kishte 2.4 milion banorë të pranishëm, por diku rreth 2 milion. Vlerësohet se Kosova ka 2,126,708 (2007 vlersim)banorë.https://www.cia.gov/library/publications/the-world-factbook/geos/kv.html#People Dendësia e popullsisië Rritjen e dendësisë së popullsisë e shkakton shtimi intenziv i popullsisë , imigrimi i popullsisë, zhvillimi ekonomik, rritja e popullsisë në qytete. Në Kosovë dendësia e popullsisë për 43 vite është rritur nga 67 b /km 2 në vitin 1948 në 176 b/km2 në vitin 1991, ose për 2,67 herë. Dendësia e popullsisë nuk është e njejt në të gjitha viset e saja. Ajo është më e më e vogël në viset malore, ndërsa më e madhe në viset fushore, luginat lumore, në qytete dhe afër tyre. Në viset fushoe dendësia e popullsisë në vitet e 90ta kishte arritur në rreth 300 b/km2, gati sin ë shtyetet më të dendura të Evropës ( Beneluksit). Deri në vitin 1953 në pjesën më të madhe të komunave tëKosovës dendësia sillej në mes 51 – 100 b/km2, ndërsa në vitin 1991 sillej në mes 150 e 300 b/km2. dendësiamë të madhe kanë komunat me më shumë banorë dhe me qytete të mësme e të mëdha. Dendësia e arritur e populsisë në Kosovë është e lartë duke krahasuar nivelin e ulët të zhvillit ekonomik. Lëvizja natyrore e popullsisë Kosova dallohet me shtim të lartë të popullsisë, si rerezultat i lindshmërisë së lartë dhe vdekshmërisë së ulët, sidomos pas viteve të 60-ta të shekullit XX. Lëvizja natyrore e popullsisë në Kosovë mund të përcillet prej dekadës së parë të shekullit XX e deri në ditët tona. Në bazë të përcjelljes së shkallës së një shekullore, mund të vërehen dy periudha më karakteristike: *perudha derinë vitet e 60-ta të shekullit XX, dhe *periudha e pas viteve të 60- të shëkullit XX. Periudha e parë dallohet meshkallë të lartë të lindshmërisë rreth 40 ‰, shkallë e lartë të vdekshërisë me mbi 30‰ e 20‰ (deri kah viti 1935), vdekshmërisë së lartë të foshnjave ( në mes 200‰ e 145‰). Këto shkallë të larta të lindshmërisë dhe të vdekshmërisë kishin për pasojë shtimin natyror shumë të ulët (deri në 5‰ në vitet 1911 – 1920), përkatësisht të mesëm në mes viteve 1921 – 1940 ( në mes 15‰ e 20‰). Në vitet e pas luftës së Dytë Botrore, lindshmëria rritet mbi 40‰). Vdekshmëria ngritet pak për shkak të viteve të rënda ekonomike e sociale, por nga vitet e 60-ta fillon rënia e dy komponentave natyrore. Lëvizjet e tilla të komponentave natyrore ishin pasojë e nivelit të ulët të zhvillimit ekonomik, social-kulturor dhe shëndetsor, gjendjes së rëndë politike, me presionepër shpërngulje të popullsisë shqiptare, pothuajse për tërë gjysmën e parë të shekullit XX. Struktura gjinore e popullsisë Deri në vitet e 90-tapopullsia e kosovës veçohej me pjesmarrje më të lartë të popullsisë mashkullore - 51,6 % se ajo femrore – 48,4 %. Ndërsa pas luftës popullsia eKosovës ka pjesmarrje më të lartë të popullsisë femrore - 51,2% se ajo mashkullore 48,8% për shkak të emigrimit të popullsisë mashkullore. Struktura ekonomike e popullsisë Struktura arsimore e popullsisë Pas tërheqjes së Turqisë , në asnjë sferë të jetës shoqërore, nuk ndryshoi gjë në të mirë të shqiptarëve. Regjimi hemonist i Jugosllavisë së Versajës (1919) jo vetëm që nuk lejoi hapjen e shkollave dhe veprimtarinë botuese në gjuhën shqipe, por edhe e ndaloi përdorimin e kësaj gjuhe në jetën publike. Në këtë periudhë gati ë tërë popullsia shqiptare ishte analfabete. Ky regjim as që kishte gatishmëri dhe përpjekje që njerzve t’u sigurohente baza e arsimit elementar dhe të njohurive profesionale, veçanarisht jo për kombin shqiptarr, i cili shkollat e para në gjuhën e vet do t’i fillojë vetëm pas Luftës së II Botërore. Pas kësaj lufte Kosova dhe shqiptarët trashëguan një përqindje shum të lartë të analfabetizmit, prandaj edhe ky fakt paraqitej si pengesë e madhe në çrrënjosjen e tij të plotë.Dr. Hivzi Islami,: Dimensioni demografik i çështjes së Kosovës, ETMM i Kosovës, Prishtië 1997, faqe 159. Kosova në kohën e Pas Luftës së Dytë Botërore njihej si territor me pjesëmarrje të lartë të popullsisë analfabete , në vitin 1948 në Kosovë ishin 62,5% analfabetë, ndër femra ishin 78,4 % analfabete. Kjo gjendje ishte e tillë në mungesë të shkollave shqipe. Me hapjen e tyre zvoglohet numri dhe pjesmarrja e analfabetëve dhe rritet numri i të shkolluarëve i profileve të ndryshëe. Në vitin 1981 kishte 17,6 % analfabet në tërësi, edhe pse kjo përqindje te të moshuarit ishte mjaft e lartë. Në vitin 1999 pjesmarrja e analfabetëve vlerësohej në 6,5%, ndër meshkuj tëmoshuar 10%, ndër femra 50%. Popullsia e Kosoves për dy dekada të ndryshimeve intensive shoqërore, ka arritur që t.a ngrisë nivelin e arsimimit të popullsisë për 3 here, Bosna e Hercegovina për 2 here etj. Gjate përiudhes 20 vjeçare Kosova e ngriti pjesëmarrjen e popullsisë me arsim të mesem për 4,4 here(prej 3,9 në 17,3%), ndërsa të popullsisë me arsim të lartë e superior për 5,5 here (prej 0,6 në 3,3%) Të dhënat për vitin 1953 tregojnë se 54,8% e popullsisë me 10 e më shumë vjet ishte analfabete (38% mashkujt dhe 72,1% femrat), 16,4% kishte 1-3 klasë, 22,8% kishte 4-7 klasë, vetem 1,9% 8 klasë dhe 1,1% ndonjë shkollë të mesme. Në vitin 1961 numri mesatar i viteve të shkollimit ishte 2,15 vite, % e popullsisë analfabete 41,1 (29,8% mashkujt dhe 58,4% femrat), 13,1% kishte të kryer 1-3 klasë, 34,7% 4-7 klasë, 4,4% 8 klasë, 3,2% ndonjë shkollë të mesme dhe 0,5% ndonjë shkollë të lartë ose fakultet. Në vitin 1971 numri mesatar i viteve të shkollimit për popullsinë mbi 15 vjet ishte ngritur në 3,57 vite, duke pasur 31,5% analfabet, 7,8% me 1-3 klasë, 36,8% me 4-7 klasë dhe 14,9% me 8 klasë, 6,9% ndonjë shkollë të mesme (3 ose 4 vjeçare) dhe 1,3% shkollë të lartë ose fakultet. Në bazë të regjistrimit të vitit 1981 numri mesatar i viteve të shkollimit ngritet në 6,29 vite (7,59 vite për mashkuj dhe 4,92 vite për femra), përqindja e analfabetve zvoglohet në 17,6% (9,4% mashkujt dhe 26,4% femrat), përqindja e popullsise me 1-3 klasë bie në 2,1%, e asaj me 4-7 klasë 17,1%, ndërsa pjesëmarrja e popullsisë me shkollë fillore të kryer u ngrit në 34,4% prej 5,2% sa ishte në vitin 1961 ose 1,9% në vitin 1953. Pjesëmarrja e popullsisë me ndonjë shkollë të mesme rritet në 17,3% ndaj 3,9% në vitin 1961. Me shkolla të larta dhe fakultete në vitin 1981 ishte 3,3% e popullsisë me 15 e më shumë vjet, ndaj 0,6% në vitin 1961. Për 20 vite numri i popullsisë me 8 klasë të kryera rritet për 11 here, me gjimnaz 12 here, me ndonjë shkollë të mesme profesionale 10 here dhe numri i atyre me ndonjë shkollë të lartë apo fakultet u shtua për 6 here. Këto ndryshime të mëdha në sferen e arsimit ndodhen si rezulltat i angazhimit të madh të shoqërisë së atëhershme dhe përtrirjes së shpejtë të popullsisë, respektivisht pjesëmarrjes së lartë të popullsisë së re ( popullsia nën 19 vjet merrte pjesë me mbi 50% ndaj tërë popullsisë ). Popullsia e Kosoves mjaft shpejt e ka zbritur pjesëmarrjen e popullsisë analfabete prej 41,1% në vitin 1961 në 31,5% në vitin 1971 dhe 18% në vitin 1981. Pjesëmarrja e popullsisë analfabete në vitin 1961 në nivelin komunal levizi në mes 53,4% në komunen e Gllogofcit dhe 29,1% në komunen e Leposaviqit (raporti 1,8:1), në vitin 1971 vlerat ekstreme levizen në mes 41% në komunen e Kaçanikut dhe 23% në komunen e Mitrovices, raporti 1,78:1), ndërsa në vitin 1981 vlerat ekstreme levizen në mes 22% në Deçan e Kamenicë dhe 14% në Mitrovicë e Prishtinë (raporti 1,57:1).http://www.see-educoop.net/education_in/pdf/quant_lev_ed-kos-aln-t01.pdf. Shkollimi masiv i popullsisë i të gjitha etnive , e ndryshoi dukshëm gjendjen. Për njëzet vite nga viti 1961 deri 1981 numri i popullsisë me 8 klasë të kryera u rrit për 11 herë, me gjimnaz 12 herë, me shkolla të mesme profesionale 10 herë, me shkolla të larta e fakultete 6 herë. Struktura nacionale e popullsisë Gjat shekullit të XX-të në Kosovë pat disa ndryshime sa përket strukturës nacionale. Në fillim të shek XX rreth 82% e popullsisë ishte e përkatësisë nacionale shqiptare, ndërsa pas kolonizimit serb e malazias dhe emigrimit të shqipatrëve, në vitin 1921 dhe 1931 , kjo pjesëmarrje ran ë rreth 65 %. Pas Luftës së Dytë Botërore mvarësisht nga rrethanat politike, pjesëmarrja e popullsisë shqiptare lëvizi në mes 68 % në vitin , 1965 dhe 67 % në vitet 1953 dhe 1961, atëherë kur bëhej propagandë për deklarimin e shqiptarëve në turq. Pas ndërprerjes të presionit politik, me regjistrimin e popullsisë e vitit 1971 pjesëmarrja e shqiptarëve ngritet në 74 %, e serbëve bie nga 24%. Deri në vitet e 70-ta popullsia myslimane-boshnjake deklarohej malaziase, serbe ose e pacaktuar. Ne vitin 1981 përqindja e shqiptarëve ngritet në 77,3% në vitin 1991 në 82% dhe në vitin 2000 në 88%. Kjo ndodhi si rezultat i shtimit më të lartë të popullsisë shqiptare, shtimit mëtë ulët të popullsisë serbo-maslazeze dhe emigrimit të saj pas viteve të 60-ta për në viset e tjera të Jugosllavisë. Në vitin 2000 vlerësohet se 7% të popullsisë e përbëjnë serbët dhe 5% grupet e tjera etnike: boshnjakët 1,9 %, turqit 1%, romët, ashkalitnjtë dhe egjiptianët 1,7% etj. Prof. dr. Asllan Pushka: Aspekte gjeopopullative në Kosovë dhe rreth saj, Prishtinë 2000. struktura nacionale: Shqiptarë 88%, Serb 7%, tjerë 5% (Boshnjak, Goran, Rom, Turq, Ashkali, Egjyptian)https://www.cia.gov/library/publications/the-world-factbook/geos/kv.html#People Struktura sipas moshës Shtimi i lartë natyrorë i popullsisë ka shkaktuar pjesëmarrjen e lartë të popullsisë së re. Sipas regjistrimit të vitit 1981 pjesëmarrja e popullsisë së re prej 0 – 19 vjet ishte rreth 52%, e popullsisë së moshuar – mbi 65 vjet, ishte 4,6 %, e popullsisë së mesme – 20 deri 64 vjet ishte 43,4%. Të dhënat e mëvonshme, në bazë të vlerësimeve për vitin 2000 tregojnë për zvogëlimin e ngadalshëm të popullsisë së re 42,5%, rritjen e popullsisë së mesme në 52% dhe të moshuar në 5,5%. Mosha mesatare e popullsisë së Kosovës në vitin 2000 ishte 22,2 vjet, që tregon se popullsia e Kosovës është e re. Madhësia mesatare e familjes vlerësohet se është rreth 6 anëtarë, më e madhe në fshat se në qytet dhe më e madhe ndër shqiptarë se ndër serb. Migrimet e popullsisë Strukturat e ndryshme serbe , institucionet shkencore , mandej dhe institucionet kulturore në vazhdimsi kanë akuzuar popujt tjerë, posaçrisht shqiptarët, për spastrime etnike, krime dhe gjenocid. Bartësit kryesor të spastrimeve etnike në Kosovë dhe rreth Kosovës janë vetë serbët dhe regjimet e tyre. Pas luftërave sebo-turke dhe Kongresit të Berlinit (1978), pushteti serb, per të realizuar misionine vet kombëtarë, doli me qëndrimin që kishte edhe rol të urdhërit – q''ë sa më pak shqiptarë të mbeten në territoret e çliruara nga Turqia, aq më i madh do të jetë kontributi për shtetin dhe ai që shpërngul sa më shumë shqiptarë do të ketë merita më të mëdha për atdhe''.J. Hadživasiljević, Arbanska liga, Beograd 1909. faqe 14. Me qëllim të krijimit të shetit të pastër etnik serb, pushteti serb shpërnguli me dhunë shqiptarët nga më shum se 600 fshatra të rrethit të Prokuples ( Toplica, Kosanica, Dobriqi, Pusta Reka), , të Vranjës e Loskovcit ( Polanica, Jabllanica, Masurica, Veternica, Gërdelica, të Nishit merrethinë dhe të qyteteve të këtyre rretrheve( Prokupla, Kurshumlia, Vranja, Leskovci, Nishi, Piroti, Bella Pallanka). Shqiptarët e shpërngulur me dhunë nga këto troje i lan të gjitha pronat e patundshme dhe tërë pasurinë tjetër që patën.S. Uka, “ Vendbanimet e sanxhakut të Nishit të banuara mepopullatë shqiptare dhe të përzier në vitet 1877/78, Gjurmime albanologjike,XII, Prishtinë 1983. Është e pabesueshme se Jovan Cvijiq ( 1865 – 1927) , si shkencëtar i cili i kishte vu bazat gjeografike të synimeve hegjenmoniste serbe në ballkan, pohonte se vetëm në vitin 1877 nga Toplica me rrethinë janë ndjekur më se 30.000 shqiptarë. J. Cvijic, Osnove za geografiju i geologiju Makedonije i stare Srbije, Beograd 1911. Lidhur me vrasjet dhe masakrat gazeta beogradase “Rad”, e datës 5 gusht 1925, shkruan:“Qe disa ditë shtëpitë shqiptare digjen në flakë. Është vështirë të dëgjosh britmën e fëmijëve dhe pleqve që keqtrajtohen dhe merren nëpërkëmbë me qëllim që të plaçkiten”.., “Në Arnautlluk jehojnë pushkët. Vise të tëra të banuara me shqiptarë vlojnë nga trazirat e ngjashme me ato në Irlandë... Serbia ka formuar... një provincë me qytetarë të rendit të dytë. Atje kallen fshatra të tëra, vriten shumë njerëz, mizoritë janë të pakufishme. Askush më në këtë vend nuk ka turp. Si kanibal i fundit, pushteti predikon shfarosjen e një popullsie për shkak të urrejtjes fetare dhe nacionale. Askush nuk pyet se kush i shtyri ata njerëz të arratisen. Askush nuk do të shohë se duhet ndaluar policët dhe nëpunësit tanë, që janë fajtorë për gjakun që atje po derdhet që nga “çlirimi”. Mirëpo po predikohen therje e gjakderdhje të reja. Fshatrat shqiptare ngjajnë në kaspahane të vërteta”... “Punisha deri më tash ishte më dorëmbarë, gratë dhe fëmijët shqiptarë i therrte me sukses. Ai dinte që t’i vriste me një plumb nga gjashtë. Derisa lodhej therte me thikë njerëz në Kosovë”.http://sq.wikibooks.org/wiki/Kolonizimi_Serb_i_Kosov%C3%ABs/9 Shqipatrët e dëbuar, të të njohur me emrin muhaxhirë, u vendosën në Kosovë dhe rreth sajë, në jug të kufirit serbo-turk. Deri vonë ka pasur edhe dëshmitarë të gjallë që e mbanin mend këtë terror masiv të regjimit të atëhershëm serb mbi popullatën shqiptare të viseve të zëna në gojë, të cilën e përsëritën edhe në vitit 1998/99 në Kosovë Migrim të popullsisë nga Kosova ka pasur edhe gjat periudhës së sundimit turk, por, shpërnguljet më masive fillojnë me rastin hyrjes së trupave serbe në Kosovë në vitin 1912. Këto shpërngulje ishin orientura kah Turqia. Sipas vlerësimeve në mes të viteve 1910 dhe 1921 prej Kosove janë shpërngulur rreth 150.000 banorë. Burimet turke trgojnë të dhëna të ndryshme për myslimanët e imigruar në Turqi.Spas gazetave turke “ Rumeli ve Anadolu postlari” numri i imigrantëve prej jugosllavisë në turqi vlerësohej rreth 350.000 persona. Ky burim nuk tregon për strukturën kombëtare të imigruarëve. Burimet tjera si “Türkie Instatistik Yiligi 1959/68 T.C. Baŝkanlik Devlet Istatistik Enstitüsû baŝkanligi” cekin se në mes të viti 1934 e 1945 për në Turqi janë shpërngulur 2296 familje me 8919 anëtarë, kurse deri në vitin 1968 janë shpërngul 49 343 familje me 187.8333 banorë. Sipas Federatës Turke të Amzës së të shpërngulurve, në Turqi prej vitit 1946 deri në vitin 1968 kan arritur 41.950 familje me 159.030 anëtarë. Adem Mripa: Shpërngulja e shqiptarëve në Turqi, punim diplome, Prishtinë 1978. Pas krijimit të Jugosllavisë së parë , respektvisht pas viti 1920, drejtë Kosove fillon rryma migruese e serbëve, malazezëve, hercegovasëve etj. Prej viseve pasive të shtetit të atëhershëm. Deri në vitin 1939 në Kosovë u vendosën 11.383 familje të kolonistëve me 53.884 anëtarë, prej të cilëve 49 244 persona ishin serbë dhe malazezë, 5148 kroatë, 162 sllovenë të vendosur në rreth 340 vendbanime të Kosovës.Obradović,M,: Agrarna reforma i kolonizacija na Kosovu, Prishtinë 1981, faqe 221. Kjo ishte vala e parë e fuqishme e kolonizimit të Kosovës, Dr. Hivzi Islami,: Dimensioni demografik i çështjes së Kosovës, ETMM i Kosovës, Prishtië 1997, faq 180.që kishte për qëllim jo zgjidhjen e çshtjes agrare dhe suprimimin e mardhënjeve çifligare, siç arsyetonte pushteti i atëhershëm, por ndjekjen sa më të shpejtë e më massive të shqiptarëve dhe serbizimin e Kosovës.Obradović,M,: Agrarna reforma i kolonizacija na Kosovu, Prishtinë 1981, faqe 221-222.. Duke parë se kolonizimi me elementin sllav dhe shpërngulja e shqiptarëve nuk po jep rezultatet e duhura, sipas dëshirës dhe mendimeve të qarqeve borgjeze sunduese, në këtë drejtim të gjitha ministritë shtetërore dhe organet tjera, u angazhuan edhe më tepër. Në këtë drejtim u angazhua edhe Klubi Kulturor serb, i cili bëri plane dhe hartoi elaborate se si të zbatohet me sukses kolonizimi dhe serbizimi i Kosovës dhe shpërngulja e shqiptarëve në Turqi e në Shqipëri. Në elaboratin voluminoz të Vasa Çubrilloviqit, me titull “Shpërngulja e Shqiptarëve” i 7 marsit 1937, veçojmë: “Shqiptarët nuk është e mundur t’i thyesh vetëm me kolonizim gradual; ky është i vetmi popull që arriti në këto një mijë vjet të fundit... të mbijetojë drejt bërthamës së shteti tonë... pse nuk patëm sukses nga viti 1912, ky është faj yni mbasi pushtetin nuk e shfrytëzuam si duhet. Mënyra e vetme dhe mjeti i vetëm, është dhuna brutale e një shteti të organizuar, në ç‘drejtim ne prore ishim përpara tyre”. “Përpos njerëzve të besueshëm këtë konflikt duhet përgatitur mirë; konflikti duhet të masivizohet, që të jetë më lehtë të shpjegohet se shqiptarët kanë ngritur krye, ndërsa gjithë gjendjen duhet paraqitur si një konflikt vëllazërie a fisi dhe sipas rastit t’i jepet edhe dimensioni ekonomik. Në shkallë të fundit, mund të shkaktohet edhe kryengritje lokale, të cilat do të shuheshin me gjak dhe me mjete efikase, por jo gjithaq me ushtri, sa me kolonistë, fise malazeze dhe çetnikë. Mbetet edhe një mjet, të cilin Serbia në mënyrë shumë praktike e kishte përdorur pas vitit 1878: djegia e fshehtë e fshatrave shqiptare dhe të lagjeve të qyteteve...”. “Deri në fund të shfrytëzohen ligjet për t’ua bërë shqiptarëve jetën sa më të hidhur: gjobat, arrestimet, zbatimit i pakufishëm i gjithë ndjekjeve policore, dënimi i kontrabandës, i prerjes së pyjeve, ndjekja për lëshimin e qenëve, detyrimi me angari dhe të gjitha mjetet tjera, që mund t’i ketë në dorë një polici..”. “Me rastin e krijimit të psikozës për shpërngulje, duhet bërë gjithë ç‘është e mundshme të largohen fshatra të tëra, ose së paku familje të tëra. Duhet përdorur të gjitha mjetet për të penguar mbetjen e një pjese të familjes këtu...”. “Me rastin e krijimit të kolonive të reja, sa herë që i kërkon nevoja, duhet përdorur forca ushtarake...”. “.... duke ditur çfarë dëshirohet dhe duke mos kursyer as para as gjak, shteti ynë do të mund të bëjë që Kosova dhe Rrafshi i Dukagjinit të shndërrohen në Toplicë të re”.http://sq.wikibooks.org/wiki/Kolonizimi_Serb_i_Kosov%C3%ABs/9#cite_note-33 Migrimet e popullsisë nga Kosova dhe drejt Kosovës kanë qenë gati dukuri ciklike, të lidhura për ciklet e zhvillimit politik dhe ekonomiko –shoqërorë të Kosovës dhe hapësirës për rreth. Pr t’ikuptuar më mirë migrimet e reja të shqipëtarëve në Evropë dhe kontinentet tjaera, duhet dhënë një pasqyrë të shkurtër të zhvillimit politik, ekonomik dhe demografik të kosovës gjat periudhës së pas Luftës së Dytë Botërore. Periudha kohore e pas Luftës së Dytë Botërore në aspektin politik mund të diferencohet në disa periudha: a) nënperudha (( 1945 – 1948) e barazisë politike e sociale, b) nënperiudha (1948 – 1951) e inforbyros dhe e përgaditjes së proceseve politike dhe e presioneve. c) nënperiudha (1952 – 1956 ) e presioneve politike, policore dhe e shpërnguljeve të shqiptarëve për në Turqi. d) nënperiudha ( 1966- 1980) e autonomisë politike, e emancipimit politik, ekonomik, kulturor e shqiptarëve dhe e tjrëve. e) nënperiudha ( 1981-1988) postautonomike dhe e pacifikimit të Kosovës. f) nënperiudha (1989-1999) e syprimimit të autonomisë, e shkatrrimit të ekonomisë, kulturës dhe arsimit, e largimit nga puna dhe e shpërnguljeve masovike të popullsisë shqiptare në botën e jashtme. Prof. dr. Asllan Pushka: Aspekte gjeopopullative në Kosovë dhe rreth saj, Prishtinë 2000,faqe 302. Edhe pas Luftës së Dytë Botërore , preokupim kryesor i serbëve ishte spastrimi i Kosovës dhe viset rreth saj nga popullata shqiptare. Këtë qëllim përsëri mundoheshin ta arrijnë me anë të shpërnguljes për Turqi dhe me anë të asimilimit. Menjëherë pas përfundimit të luftës V. Çubriloviq ministër në qeverinë e atëhershme të Titos, paraqitet me elaboratin e dytë për shpërnguljen e të gjithë shqiptarëve me zbatimin e e forcës ushtarake, por edhe të bashkësive tjera etnike me prejardhje josllave dhe krijimin e shtetit të pastër të sllavëve të jugut. V. Čubrilović, Manjinski problem u novoj Jugoslaviji, Beograd, 3. 11. 1944 . Pas Luftës së Dytë Botërore dhe deri kah vitet e 60-ta në Kosovë janë vendosur disa ish kolonist të cilët kishin ikur nga Kosova në vitet 1941/45, pastaj banorë serb e malazez nga viset për rreth Kosovës, nga Jabllanica, Vranja, Toplica, Plava, Ulqini, Podgorica, Sanxhaku etj. Si fuqi punëtore dhe kuadra. Gjat periudhës 1946/61 në Kosovë u vendosën 15. 428 banorë, ndërsa gjatë periudhës 1961/71 edhe 23 071 banoë prej viseve tjera jasht Kosoves, ose gjthësej deri në vitin 1971 38.499 banorë.Derisa vazhdonte shpërngulja e shqiptarëve për në Turqi, në Kosovë pasoi vala e dytë e fuqishme e kolonozimit: shum serb e malazezë nga Serbia dhe Mali i Zi. Dr. Hivzi Islami,: Dimensioni demografik i çështjes së Kosovës, ETMM i Kosovës, Prishtië 1997, faq 185. Gjat priudhës 1944/66 nga Kosova për në Turqi sipas shënimeve turke u shpërngulën mbi 40 000 familje me rreth 160 000 anëtar, shumca e të cilëve rreth 80% ishin shqiptarë. Prof. dr. Islami, H.: Kosova dhe shqiptarë, Prishtinë 1990. Vendbanimet Kosova ka histori të gjatë zhvillimi të vendbanimeve, të tipave të ndryshëm. Vendbanimet ilire ishin të vendosura kryesisht në viset bregore, ku mund të punohej toka më lehtë, ku mund të mbaheshin kafshët dhe ku popullsia e ndiente veten më të sigurt. Depërtimet romake në Kosovë ndikun në ndërtimin e vendbanimeve në udhëkryqe ose pran rrugëve të rëndësishme. Ato kishin planimetri tjetër në krahasim me vendbanimet ilire, sikur p.sh. Ulpiana. Nga kohai ilire kaneë mbetur vendbanimet kalatë të cilat janë shfrytëzuar edhe më vonë sidomos në mesjetë. Zhvillimi i civilizimit sllav e bizantn dhe ndërtimi i kishave ndikoi në zhvillimin e e vendbanimeve pran objektev të tilla sakrale. Sundimi turko-osman rreth pesshekuj la shenja të tjera në vendbanimet e Kosovës. Sjellja e fesë islame dhe ndërtimi j objekteve fetare islame, ndikoi në mënyrën e veçantë të vendbanimeve me tipare të tjera si ndëtimi i xhamive, shtëpive të rrethuara me mure, me rrugë të ngushta e pa planimetri të caktuar në mungesë të institucioneve shtetrore të planit Burim i të dhënave *Entii Statistikës Lidhje të jashtme * Argumentet dhe metodat e politikës ekspansioniste serbe - Mark Krasniqi KosovëCategory:Demografia e Kosovës bg:Население на Косово en:Demographics of Kosovo lt:Kosovo demografija ro:Demografia provinciei Kosovo sr:Демографска историја Косова и Метохије